This invention relates to a method of producing a resin sheet having a roughened side and a smooth, opposite side.
Resin sheets with a roughened surface are utilized in many applications as, for example, washers, sliders, spacers, torque adjustable sheets which are subjected to sliding contact with other parts. Since the surface roughness imparts translucency light-scattering property, such sheets are also used as front covers of lights and indicators. For the roughening of a surface of a resin sheet, a sand blast method or a crimping method is generally adopted. However, the sand blast method is undesirable because of fluffing of the treated surface. The fluffs cause an increase in friction and form dust during use. The crimping method, on the other hand, cannot form specifically finely roughened surfaces with, for example, a center line average height of several micron meters or less.